


Thought and Memory

by Auchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchen/pseuds/Auchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't think, he shouldn't feel. But after seeing the man on the bridge, that's what the soldier begins to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought and Memory

He shouldn’t be thinking at all. He shouldn’t be feeling any sort of emotions, but here they are, tiny twinges inside his chest, like shards of glass working their through his skin.

It should’ve been a mission like any other. Find the target, eliminate it, return. Just like clockwork, just like a machine (because that’s what he is, isn’t he?) preforming and finishing its task with maximum efficiency.

But it wasn’t that simple. His mind was sharp and blank only that morning, like it had always been. Cold and harsh (his old friend, the cold. Easing him into sleep until he’s needed again).

But now his mind is being filled with needles that shouldn’t be there, little jabs of memory that try to struggle to the top. Memories that aren’t filled with the crimson of blood or crack of a gun, but sepia toned, gentle ones. And that face. The man from the bridge. His face means friendship and trust. (But those words should mean nothing. Trust doesn’t exist and friendship is unnecessary.)

But lying here in the dim lights of the lab, preparing his mind to return to a blank slate, he feels peace. The red rage that slashed through him when he attacked the scientist is ebbing away. The memories continue to prickle and squirm, as if they’re afraid of their imminent demise. But he welcomes their erasure.

It’s easier to sleep. It’s easier to forget.


End file.
